A wind turbine may transmit mechanical power generated by the wind turbine into electrical power. Wind incident on an airfoil may cause the wind turbine to spin. The mechanical power of the turbine shaft spinning may be converted into electrical power.
In some cases, the force of the wind may cause the wind turbine to spin at relatively high speeds. At these relatively high speeds, the wind turbine may experience adverse effects from an imbalance within the wind turbine that may result in structural vibrations, resonance, speed wobbles, oscillations, vortex shedding, dynamic aero-elasticity, etc. A sustained and/or increasing amplitude of oscillation among the pieces of the wind turbine may result in destruction of the wind turbine. As a result, benefits may be realized by techniques for balancing a wind turbine.